halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:EliteMaster117
Welcome! Meh Not much, just hanging around Fanon and playing Xbox. I don't know We should get Baracuss to RP too. But I don't know if he's on. His age When I look at how old he is, it says he was 502 years old when he died. RPing (The Fleet of Approching Salvation exits slip-space nearby your fleet) Elite(on comm-system): This is the Separatist Carrier, Glimering Emerald, does anyone read?-- Reasons Alright guys since you don't like Gears 2 I want you to come up with three good reasons why it's so bad. Wardog Invite Achievement Unlocked Congrats ^_^ RPing Not yet dude. I need to catch up on my Article making before I roleplay. I'm not roleplaying with anyone else at the moment. BTW did you take a look at some of my new Articles? Here's a list of all my articles: Huh? Say what? Invite The RP is ready! Jump in anytime! ello ello i am Jawwanna and i accept your peace offer--Jawwanna 22:50, 10 January 2009 (UTC) Mass Effect Ya I hope to get Mass Effect and Left 4 Dead this weekend. Who's KOTOR? Ooooohhhhh, I like how its also a RTS Yeah High five, Mass Effect! (I couldn't help but notice you and Baw Wee talking about it) Thats right! I never get bored playing that. You have the new content for it? Oh I see. But its still kick ass. It was the first RPG that I ever played. I usually used my first name. I never put Zamra as the name because that just sounds wierd. Sure LOL Thanks for the achievment! Well I did make a SPATAN-Sangheili team or you can talk to Cortezsniper about his Commando Corps That's cool. By the way, sorry I wasn't on XBL today. I got a new Dragonball Z game and... well you understand ^_^ Well sorry but... I kinda like this new game BETTER then Halo! I know it's Herecy! (In RPing Voice) To the Covenant and the Bastards they Call Prophets! But never to the Separatists! Lol oh and it's official now. Zamra and Rama are the 5th and 6th elected High Councilors You're jellus... -_- Lol. You know... You're not allowed to Role-Play on Star Wars Fanon. It's dumb! They consider it as Spam. No They don't let you do it! I didn't.... lol Lol sure Hey dude, Awesome Ascetic picture but his armour looks silver and purple, not gold and purple. Gold=Commander Silver=Captain Just to let you know Hmm... Ok then. Create 4 more Ascetics for your lance. You may use any name under "Known Ascetics" but if you run out then you have to Create an article for them ^_^ Other then that... I'm afraid you'll need a different picture and/or a lower rank. Plus I though you wanted to be the commander of the Sound lance? Tiar 'Amnee is already in the Myth lance You like them Sometimes? Lol! Um... there's a word for that... Gay ^_^ Or bisexual... cause you did say Sometimes... Lol Your answer for that question is ALWAYS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!. And yes your answer includes all those exclamations ^_^ Lol... I hope you don't mind but I spreading the word to 'everyone! 0_0......................................................No comment on That video.... No Lie Wow Baracuss wasn't kidding when I would be flamed. Thanks Thanks for the tip. Btw, do you like my articles, since you seem to have read one before. Yeah, I would marry one if I could lol. I was just getting some pics to make some special weapons for the Yanme'e Beast Riders. Your just like me, your random and funny. However I am not sure if you blatantly speak your mind like I do. To learn more about me just visit my userpage. Are we still in the middle of a conversation or did I just get blown off ? Anywho if you did can you tell your friend to read my articles? I will add my sig. Hey. I made new article. Probably not my best though, and I was wondering if you could fix any bad grammar. Yanme'e Rider Rifle Do you want to make a dual article ? It can be whatever you like, but I would prefer if it fit into my universe too. You didnt asnwer my question Y or N ? RE: Article Sorry to respond so late to your message, but yeah its a decent article. Its looks like it has the potential to be a good marine article after its finished. Don't mentioned it. BTW if Baracuss asks, I said sometimes to you. But I don't mean it, its just that there's no doubt he'll ask me if I said that to you. Sure Go right ahead. Seems interesting Like I was told on the talk page for my Yanme'e Emirates page, it should include a culture and Foreign relations section. But I can help, I jsu dont know what you want me to put. Life as a Drone...on an ice planet. I have an idea !!! Ttyl, bye. RE:Mark Nickels Will he be helping them or fighting them ? What the hell is a Drone Nomad Loyalist ? (Sorry I cussed) I looked at the article. Their seems to be little information, so I am still unsure. Maybe he could be part of a joint UNSC-Yanme'e effort to repel a rogue Kig-Yar clan from assaulting both UNSC and Yanme'e colonies. Does that sound good ? So do we make a new article or what ? Does Yanme'e-UNSC Joint Defensive Campaign sound good ? Do the Quee have a military, or should we have them as support soldiers, bringing in supplies and stuff ? Kay. You can change it. Maybe explain how the NOVA was stolen or something. I have to go, but I should be on tomorrow for most of the day. Bye !!! I HAD A REVELATION !!!!! I have the perfect plot for what Cad has up his sleeves. He secretly forms an Insurrectionist Union between all the rebel factions in the galaxy, and they help prolong each other by supplying weapons and supplies like a trade union. They slowly begin to lose however, and Cad set up for this. Making the people of the galaxy think that the campaign is coming to an end, he launches an all out Tet Offensive on hundreds of planets in the galaxy, killing billions of people and grounding the Campaign to a halt. Then, Cad would build up the Unions forces, and put them under his personal command. Doublecrossing the Unions leaders, he kills them all and takes control of a large portion of the galaxy. The Campaign rebuilds its forces and launches an assault on Cad's secret bunker, and completly eviscerates him and his army. Freeing the people of the galaxy, the Campaign then learns that they still have to deal with the widespread destruction that the Insurrectionist Union caused. Please tell me we can use this, I have every battle set up in my head and if you bail I will just do it myself. I seriously think this could become Fanon of the Month worthy, if we stick with it and do this thing !!! Are you in ? Reply immediately, HELL YEAH!!! Duh. Its the best Star Wars show ever, I dont care if its on CN. Read it and weep at its beauty Yanme'e-UNSC Joint Defensive Campaign - FotM Worthy? We should get our friends to nominate it. I mean come on, we both know its deserving. I am about to add a photo of Thraxs secret weapon going off to the infobox, look at it when you see it edited. Okay. We should just go with the flow of what people like here. Have you seen the picture yet? Okay. Can I help in any way ? Okay. Btw, what did you change on the Yanme'e-UNSC Joint Defensive Campaign page ? I didnt see any changes. So its the entire Yanme'e-UNSC Joint Defensive Campaign in game form ? Plus, I dont know what thumb thing your talking about. Did I write what I was supposed to ? If I didnt you can fix it. Your joking write ? I have a C in English Accelerated. Btw, do I start making levels or do I wait for you to make your stuff. I added a little to the behind the scenes section, hope its fine. I'll be making the levels right after this message gets sent. Plus, Endwar is the final assault on Dac Bnea's stronghold, right. Because that should be a cutscene, because it involved the use of a massive nuclear warhead twice as powerful of a NOVA bomb. You cant land troops, so maybe we should have it be a space battle. Half of the Yanme'e levels are up. Go check them out. I just got out of the shower. How is the article going ? I looked at it and it be a pretty kickass game if it existed. Godmodded Can you put the godmodded template on the page UNSC Meteor. I dont know how and its obviously godmodded. We should message Ajax. PS:I need help with an article of mine Gromine (planet). Will you help me with the infobox while I do the history ? Thnx. It'll save me alot of searching for those words meaning. I knows that. I added a little to its history. Quite interesting if you ask me, then again I wrote it lol. Night buddy. Check out the new map before you get off though, its on the Revelation page. Good Afternoon I sent you a friend request on Halopedia. Halo:Orbital Revelation looks good. We should work together and make a bunch of good articles. Your experience, my ideas, we could have a bunch of FotM's if we work hard. And I am all for that. I told RR to read it, and he'll give us any advice for the Yanme'e-UNSC Joint Defensive Campaign article. Their is a link to Halo:Orbital Revelation on their, right? I finished the aftermath section. Look at my last edit on the page. You should add what happened with the Quee after the war. What do we do now ? RR hasnt gottne back to me, maybe we should make some Quee articles and stuff ? I'll make a Quee weapon, is that ok ? I had to get off, but now Im back. I will make Lok'Noks page, because I dont know if the Quee use plasma or ballistics. The link will be up soon, so read it here . Ttyl Made the page Collapsed Hive Syndrome. It is okay but its to short in my opinion. Did you notice I changed my sig ? It is slowly evolving, so expect some more subtle changes. Well, Oracle sounds right for a talkpage link rather than Queen. Plus, I am not sure how to put a picture on my sig. (I plan on it being your avatar from Halopedia) BOOYAH!!! Check it out now ;) I am bored I think we should make another joint article, maybe a ship one ? Or an article for Dac Bnea, because I have Cad Bane pics we could use. Ok. I will. Just to tell you I made Dac Bneas article. I knew Baracuss told me before. Why should I? Okay I wont. Dac Bnea He is your character, so you should add to his page. And if the dual property template isnt their, you should put that to. Who said I was mad at him ?!?!? Well, I think you already asked Actene, so I'll ask Subtank. I asked Subs. Right now I am sitting back and reading the Colonial Fringer page. Where do you live ? Please have the format of your answer like this City/Town,State(if you live in the US),country. I just want to know. You tell me and I tell you where I live. Juneau, Alaska, United States of America. If you dont mind me asking, what is R.A.I.N.B.O.W for anyway ? Is it like Ajaxs zombie thing ? There's a war in Mexico?!? I did not know that. Could you fill me in or tell me its name so I can Wiki it? Maybe the units first mission can be to gather more information on this war. We discover that he is still alive, and that it was a bluff. Then we move in, neutralize the enemy, rescue him and bring him back to the US for safety, after we brainwash him into thinking he was abducted by aliens lol. So do we just wait for other people to join RAINBOW unit or do we start things up ? Btw I didnt find anything on Wikipedia about the CNN thing, but I found a cool grenade launcher pic and found out Mexico created the first automatic weapon ever !!! Its called the Mondragón Rifle. It will be there. I promise. If you cant find it sorry. It went to a giant list and I couldnt find it. Did you find the rifle yet? I give up. I cant find it and I followed your instructions to the letter. So are we gonna start RAINBOW unit's missions or just wait for people we asked to sign up ? Wow, thats f****d up Why dont we move in and clean up the city, with official Mexican government permission, of course. Its fine, I am just in the mood for a little violence, and being behind enemy lines is my specialty, as I work stealth operations. I could take out Ciudad Juarez's computer mainframe, power, and anything else needed, I'm just 1 click away. Okay, but are we writing RP style ? I was about to write some last night, but I got booted off the computer because of stupid power surges. Machina Invite I'd love to do it, but I feel that I'm involved in too many RPs right now as it is. Maybe when I'm a little less busy. Darfur Infected What is with this Darfur Infected thing. Is it part of some new thing ? I am frustrated right now. No reason why though. Are we gonna do the RAINBOW unit mission in Juarez. I will be editing there. Peace Check out my new story. It is a prelude to a series I am starting. Halo: Odd Job Story OK. I am going to make an entire series, with the Brutes and Yanme'e fighting to find all 6 Apexes. The remaining Prophets find the last 2, and reign living hell upon everyone and try to kill Humanity. However a couple Thrax bombs destroy the new Prophet capital. After an Apex is destroyed, all its ships shutdown. After destroying them all, the Prophets are rounded up by the Yanme'e, and put on concentration worlds. They are then promptly exterminated, although a couple thousand escape to the Brute enclaves. Sound good ? Its just rambling right now, but I will form a plot out of it. What do you mean by big ??? Come on. If you makes a new page or edit I wills link them alls together and finds out. So I thinks you shoulds just tells me nows. Okays ? Believes it or nots I already read that page. Ladies first (Im referring to me) :) RAINBOW So what are the next missions specs. This will be easy, perhaps too easy... Anyway all we have to do is save 1 hostage and kill his captors ? Make the section and I'll edit it. We could speak to each other faster on the talk widget. Just scroll through the widgets and you'll see it. Its titled the Shout Box. It opens a box on the side of your page that you type messages in instead of the cumbersome process this takes. I was when you messaged me. By the way, what is with it having a Gromine facility ? Could you please ask next time. Btw2, if you want to talk I'll be using the ShoutBox. Peace. RP Invitation EliteMaster117, you have been invited to RP:Old Problems Renewed, an actionpacked adventure featuring new and old enemies and and the deadliest threat to the known galaxy. Sig Up at the RP age, and ask SheWhoKnows for help or if you have questions. Enjoy !!! Color It's called Photoshop. I guess you've noticed my work?-- It doesn't matter which, but yes I have CS2 or something like that. -- Add a section If you make stuff directly after the stuff I put it is 3 equals signs 1.1 3equals signs. In that order. RAINBOW For the infobx like thing on the RAINBOW article you made, could we put the character's Rank and former affiliation.-- RE:Concern Sorry, Are you really pissed or not, and is it okay that I made the China mission? thx, srry, forgive me.-- I read somethin' about Drugs and guns, you know gangs operating out of Beijing. I made up Xi Zheng though.-- I read about that too, EM. Btw, I have been really busy. Please read my new articles !!! Most are in my new After War Era. A link is at the bottom of most of my pages. Hai Hello there, I wanted to know if you would be PISSED if I joined your Delta Force Unit, since Cortezsniper invited me. Of so, then I'm sorry and won't join your Spec Ops Team. The Phenomanal One Thanks The Phenomanal One Twist for RAINBOW I based it off of Hot Fuzz. How his partner has an obligation but defeats it. Like that. Earlier offer I need help on a company, Galzor Shipyards. Will you help ? You can pitch in now. I was thinking Lets continue with RAINBOW. Its really getting good and I think Cortez went AWOL on the page (look at his latest edit) Message me when you get back. You never messaged me. Btw, I got captured by Cortez on RAINBOW and I needs rescuing (I never got to surgery) Reply using the shout box please. Wow, you've been gone for awhile. Made a bunch of new friends and created my own era and everything !!! I read you militia page, it was good, might wanna finish it all the way though (you may have, I have not checked my watchlist yet). And I'll hop on RAINBOW now if you like ? I am just glad to have my old buddy back :) Have you heard the song Right Round by Flo Rida ? ITS FRIGGIN AWESOME!!! I will post on RAINBOW. I think we should talk on he shout box like we used too. Hello Hey, This ShockTrooper, first of all, I like to say that your articles are well-done and very interesting, great job. Second, I'm trying to catch up with your RAINBOW RP, but DAMN, you Guys RPed fast, can you help me out if you can? The Phenomanal One Hey! Great to see someone who likes Elites, and despises Brutes as much as I do! I was wondering, though- How do you put info into an infobox? I can't seem to do it... >.< --Needler 23:39, 22 April 2009 (UTC) Um Naming and Such Thanks Thanks for welcoming me.--Bionicledude 00:06, 8 May 2009 (UTC) lol hi I don't recall meeting you before. Uh, that was random but thanks! It really made my day. I never thought you were a supporter. It's things like that which I live for, people like you are the real heroes. Without anyone to tell me that what I'm doing is right... I don't think I'd still be doing what I do. So please don't call me the hero. The true hero is you. People like yourself help those in need more than I ever could because without friends, a person is nothing. Thanks friend, [[The Epic of Barbartus| FIGHT]] [[Varine 'Zembenee|'OPPRESSION!']] [[User:Meat and Taters|''Meat]] [[User talk:Meat and Taters|Taters... '']]00:41, 8 May 2009 (UTC) Can you Hey E.M.,Can you label the pictures on this scale and then give it back to me on my talk page?thanks. --Bionicledude 22:47, 13 May 2009 (UTC) New Chapter User:SheWhoKnows/RP You may join, but same rules for Gruntijackal apply to you, and all of us. Request Can your UNSC armor, umm, forgot what it was called, be in the AWE ? Cuz I need a UNSC armor, and the article is written in a neutral perspective. I'll find the page and leave a message on the talk. Kay ? Well, those can be in, add the template, but it was an ODST armor I was looking for, M-** something. But Yes, add thos articles, they seem awesome !!! Drone Deffenders Sounds good, they can be in AWE Sup S-IV Questions RP: Above Reproach Alright! The RP will soon be ready to begin, so I suggest you pick a faction, create a character and enter him here! Alternate reality template? Can I use it?--DREADHEAD613 21:29, 24 July 2009 (UTC) Can I uze MJOLNIR Powered Assault Armor/S Variant.........???--Sangheili wunna be 06:04, 15 August 2009 (UTC) thanks!!! --Sangheili wunna be 16:02, 15 August 2009 (UTC) can I also use ONI S.H.A.R.K Class Stealth Suit?--Sangheili wunna be 23:22, 21 August 2009 (UTC) CoD Fanon Hell ya! be sure to join the CoD fanon wiki not the fan fiction (There are two im at Fanon not fan fiction- Fi Thanks!-- Ohai What's up? -- [[User:Ultra Force|'Ultra Force']] 23:19, July 3, 2010 (UTC) I'm no longer have time for Crossovers. =( -- [[User:Ultra Force|'Ultra Force']] 23:19, July 3, 2010 (UTC) "Die? Didn't you know? Spartans never die." :) -- [[User:Ultra Force|'Ultra Force']] 23:42, July 3, 2010 (UTC) Baw Wee He apperntly was sockpuppeting. (thats what he told me) I already have him and Baracuss (XBL: Baracuss1)-- What about Eve? What hapened to her? She is on ledgends (and so are you, traitor. lolz)?????-- GIMP Tuts Thanks Thanks for offering to help, I'm not vey good at Templating. I cat even make a simple infobox, i give you the okay to help. (Spartan-035 18:58, July 5, 2010 (UTC)) Facts Article is SPARTAN-095 Homeworld is Eridanus II Hair is black eyes brown (Spartan-035 19:21, July 5, 2010 (UTC)) yea thanks its about Corbetts Yihdore's first missoin he is on a brute conquered planet his squad was killed and his only way off is to survive for a month. Thanks"Blood is the trophy of Gods!" Corbett after killing Barbarus 02:19, July 6, 2010 (UTC)Lepord Predator Could you held me with my character formating. Like the picture wont go on top of the infomation."Blood is the trophy of Gods!" Corbett after killing Barbarus 04:19, July 6, 2010 (UTC) Lepord Predator Corbett hey check out this article i wrote i want some feed back. Corbett "Blood is the trophy of Gods!" Corbett after killing Barbarus 18:39, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Re:Interrogation Go right ahead!--Den fryktedehodet 16:28, July 16, 2010 (UTC) I Started on My story and i deleted it.Lepord Predator 19:03, July 19, 2010 (UTC) *''Uses Force Persuasion'' You will join Gundam Fanon. haha. Well. My GT is Darth Twinky1. So I am a Sith Lord. (= Haha. And yes. I love Mass Effect. Halo:Infinite Hey sorry about the RP man I deleted but if u want to help me with my story and make some characters for it tell me. Heres The link to the story see you there. User:Lepord Predator Re:AAO Joining AAO REALLY?? you think only mass effect can have a alliance council ? really ? that has nothing to do with mass effect at all. Just because the U.S has embassy's in other country's does that mean no other country can have a embassy NO. and mind if i ask what's wrong with a gay spartan? Rellikspartan 01:39, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Story telling! I've been looking for this chance.... Are you up for a story?